This invention relates to a recording and reproduction apparatus having a medium door which is disposed in the front of a medium insertion slot and opens and closes the medium insertion slot.
A video deck or a like apparatus into which a medium such as, for example, a cassette tape is inserted has a medium door which is disposed in the front of a medium insertion slot. The medium door has a fulcrum axis at an upper portion of the medium insertion slot, and a bottom portion of the medium door is pushed in and pivoted toward the inside around the fulcrum axis to effect opening or closing of the medium door.
In most of recording and reproduction apparatus, when a medium is inserted into the medium insertion slot, the medium itself pushes the medium door open and is inserted into the medium insertion slot. On the other hand, when the medium is to be discharged, the medium door is opened by an opening and closing lever of a medium loading apparatus and is closed by the weight of the medium door itself and force of a return spring.
However, the medium door of a conventional recording and reproduction apparatus which has such a structure as described above has such problems as described below.
First, since the medium mounting apparatus and the medium door must be mechanically linked to each other, where they are assembled as a set, when they are incorporated into a front panel, the positions of the opening and closing lever are liable to be offset from each other. Therefore, considerable attention is required when an assembling operation is performed.
Second, the opening and closing speeds of the medium door are automatically determined by the self weight of the medium door and the force of the return spring as well as the torque of a damper applied to the medium door. Consequently, the opening and closing speeds and the opening and closing timings cannot be changed.
Third, if, upon insertion of a medium or the like, a finger is held by the medium door when the medium door is closed, then an articulation of the finger is caught by the medium door and, if the finger is pulled out forcibly, then the finger may be injured.
Fourth, in order to provide a double insertion prevention mechanism for preventing, when a medium is inserted in the medium loading apparatus, another medium from being loaded, a separate mechanism is required.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a recording and reproduction apparatus wherein a medium mounting apparatus and a medium door can be assembled readily.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a recording and reproduction apparatus wherein opening and closing speeds and opening and closing timings of a medium door can be changed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a recording and reproduction apparatus which prevents a finger from being caught by a medium door when the medium door is closed.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a recording and reproduction apparatus which prevents double insertion of two cassettes with a simple structure.
In order to attain the objects described above, according to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a recording and reproduction apparatus, comprising a body having a medium insertion slot formed therein, a medium door provided at the medium insertion slot, and opening and closing means for allowing the medium door to enter the medium insertion slot in response to an operation of trying to insert a medium into the medium insertion slot thereby to open the medium insertion slot.
With the first recording and reproduction apparatus, since the medium door enters the inside of the medium insertion slot to open the medium insertion slot large, the medium door does not disturb a movement of a finger upon insertion of a medium, and consequently, insertion of a medium is facilitated.
Preferably, the opening and closing means includes a driving mechanism disposed on the back face side of a front panel of the body, and an arm member engaged with the drive mechanism and coupled to the medium door. Since the driving section for driving the medium door having the construction described above is disposed on the front panel, there is no necessity to perform mechanical positioning between a medium mounting apparatus including the opening and closing means and the medium door, and operation when the front panel is to be attached to the body can be facilitated.
Preferably, the medium door is selected such that, when the medium door is opened, the medium door is positioned at an upper portion of the medium insertion slot and restricts movement of the medium in an upward direction. With the structure of the medium door, since, when the medium door is opened, it is positioned at the upper portion of the medium insertion slot, the medium can be guided for insertion and removal.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a recording and reproduction apparatus, comprising a body having a medium insertion slot formed therein into which a medium is to be inserted, a medium door provided in the front of the medium insertion slot for opening and closing the medium insertion slot, an opening and closing motor for pivoting the medium door through a gear mechanism, closed position detection means for detecting a closed state of the medium door at a closed position of the medium door and outputting a closed position signal, open position detection means for detecting an open state of the medium door at an open position of the medium door and outputting an open position signal, medium detection means for detecting whether or not a medium is present in the medium insertion slot and outputting a medium presence/absence signal, and microcomputer means for receiving the closed position signal, the open position signal and the medium presence/absence signal and controlling at least one of an opening or closing speed, an opening or closing timing, an open state and a closed state of the medium door in response to the received signals.
With the second recording and reproduction apparatus, since opening and closing of the medium door are electrically controlled by the microcomputer, the opening and closing speeds of the medium door, the opening and closing timings and so forth can be controlled easily.
Further, since the open position detection means and the closed position detection means are provided independently of each other, also an intermediate operation during opening or closing of the medium door can be recognized. Consequently, even if such an abnormal operation as a xe2x80x9cfinger catchxe2x80x9d occurs, this state can be detected readily, and it is possible to cope with a finger catch by performing reverse rotation of the opening and closing motor.
Furthermore, since it is possible to electrically control the medium door so as to be closed when a medium is mounted, prevention of double insertion of 2 media can be realized readily without using a mechanical locking mechanism.
In addition, since both of the open position detection means and the closed position detection means detect the open position and the closed position of the medium door, respectively, the medium door can be opened or closed even if it is driven by a finger from the medium door side.